Gimme a Sign
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Demyx has tried and tried, never seeming to make a dent in the walls surrounding his love interest. Or, at least, that's what he thinks. - AU - will have one more chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Commission - Oneshot - DoodinHyde - Title: Gimme a Sign**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts / Pairing: Zemyx / Prompt: Hey Juliet by LMNT**

* * *

Chatter from all the other high school students fills the courtyard, making it hard for Demyx to make out what Axel is saying. The two friends sit atop one of the picnic tables beneath the trees. As mandated by the school, they wear uniforms of the school's colors; blue and white plaid pants, tie, and a white button-up shirt. Although the two boys wear their clothes differently. Demyx wears his tie loosely and his keychain full of picks for his sitar hooked onto his belt. Axel, however, has the first few buttons undone on his shirt and his tie is absent, having been that way since the first day of school. The make a duo through the school; Axel with his spiky, red hair and Demyx with his blond mullet, with a dash of mohawk in the mix. Then again everyone living on Destiny Islands is rather bright and tan, with the exceptional few.

Demyx leans closer to Axel, trying to catch the end of his sentence. Just as he does, his bright blue-green eyes happen to wander over to the school doors. Walking out is the one boy he's never been able to ignore despite the boy wanting just that - or seeming to. Compared to Demyx and Axel, he's shorter. But what he lacks in height and muscle, he makes up for with brain. He dons his uniform just as it should be, not one thing scoffed or out of place. Deep, slate blue hair is long over the right side of his face, though it's cropped short in the back, to hide only his right eye and leave his left visible. Even then he usually wears a pair of thin, rectangle framed glasses; the lenses being just for reading. Today, however, they're absent as he hurries past the table Demyx sits on. The blond tries to smile and give a small wave, but the boy is gone before he has a chance.

"...progress?"

Shaking his head, Demyx turns his attention back to Axel. "What?"

Axel laughs and leans back on his hands. "I _said_, have you made any progress? With Zexion."

The aspiring musician shoulders his bright orange backpack, "No," and walks away from Axel without another word, heading home.

Every day for the past year, Demyx has tried to get closer to Zexion. In his own opinion, he knows he's failed every single time. When he does manage to approach the seemingly quiet boy, he usually gets a bored look crossed with a glare. If he's lucky he'll get a few words instead, although they tell him the same thing. To get away.

Demyx ambles along the street with his hands in his pockets. His mind remains clouded with thought and his eyes stay glued to his shoes. To show he's clearly in his own head, he doesn't even react when a shadow casts over him from the mere size of the older teen. Demyx is unaware until he runs straight into the giant of a teen. Of course Demyx is the only one who falls back onto his butt and drops his bookbag, as well as the contents, onto the sidewalk. The blond glances up to see who's there only to glance right back down to the ground. Scrambling to grab at his bag, he begins mumbling apologies up to the older boy.

"S.. Sorry Lexaeus. I wasn't paying attention."

Lexaeus, a member of the football team, towers over Demyx with ease. Built like a brick, the older male has only strong features; square jaw, straight nose, broad shoulders, and muscles to spare. No wonder why the team wins every game - Demyx can't imagine anyone wanting to have to go up against Lexaeus. The silent teen is amongst the more intimidating. Even so, his blue eyes are only the kindest when he's around Zexion. Otherwise they're as cold as ice and just as uninviting. He wears his ginger spikes short and slicked back out of his face, giving more awe to him being - frankly - frightening.

Nonetheless, Lexaeus kneels down and gathers up some of Demyx's notebooks. He holds them out to the blond with his cerulean eyes seeming... amused. Taking his things, Demyx hurries to fix his bag so that this situation can never happen again. He keeps his head down while Lexaeus walks past. Which is when the aburn claps his hand onto Demyx's shoulder as he passes by.

"Don't stop trying." is all he says before continuing on his way, leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

**(x)Gimme a Sign(x)**

Demyx runs through the slick hallways just as the bell rings. He lets out a loud groan and skids to a stop, knowing he can't just go to class and get away with it. No. He has to turn completely around and head for the front office to get a pass. A great start for his day already.

The door to the offices is propped open, letting out a slew of typing and clicking noises. Slowly, Demyx steps into the rather large room. A desk sits to the left in a corner with filing cabinet and bookcase to the right. Several chairs line to the wall by the door for guests waiting to the see the prinicpal or conselors. There's no one in the room, no guests at least. Only one person sits at the desk and it's just the person Demyx had been hoping to see.

Zexion.

He approaches the desk and readjusts the hold on his bag. Zexion slowly looks up to see him, showing the glasses perched on the end of his nose. Swiveling away from the computer, Zexion rests his elbows on the desk, clasps his hands, and raises an eyebrow. "You're late."

Demyx rubs at the back of his head, "Yeah."

"You've ruined your perfect attendance. Good grades and here every day, on time. Do you have a note?" Demyx shakes his head no, clenching at the strap of his backpack. Zexion sighs and turns back to the computer. His slender fingers fly out over the keys with practiced eyes, only pausing to use the mouse a couple times. After a minute he glances back at Demyx. "Don't worry about it. Just go to class."

"But-"

"You don't need a pass. Now hurry up."

Demyx turns to leave and as he gives a spare glance back at Zexion, he catches a small smile gracing those usually frowning lips. As if infected by it, Demyx smiles. He back tracks and hurries to class, finding himself having a slight hop to his step.

**(x)Gimme a Sign(x)**

"I can't believe he saved your ass. He could get in trouble for canceling a tardy like that, as stupid as it is." Axel slaps Demyx on the back. "And you said you haven't made any progress." The two friends walk out of the school, heading for the picnic table where they'll relax till they can't any longer. Of course Demyx has told Axel exactly what Zexion did for him, leaving Axel only a little surprised.

Just as Demyx drops his bag from his shoulder, Axel sitting on the table already, he glances to his left. Walking out of school bounds is Zexion and he's without Lexaeus, strangely enough. They always walk home together except for on football practice days and Demyx knows that today isn't one of them. Not particularly wanting to question is luck further, Demyx slings his pack back over his shoulder and dashes after Zexion.

He catches up to the periwinkle haired boy with ease, slowing down to a leisure walk once they're side by side. A comfortable silence settles between them until finally Demyx scoffs the toe of his shoe against the sidewalk. "Thanks for doing that. But why?"

Zexion suddenly stops. He slips his black bag off his shoulder and unzips it. Demyx walks over to him as he digs out a notebook and a pen. The blond watches as Zexion scribbles down something and carefully rips the page out. He holds out the paper while grabbing a hold of his backpack once more. "It was just a favor Demyx, one of many I've done for you and will do for you. In return for my kindness, I suggest you show up at this address at six tonight."

Taking the paper, Demyx reads it once - twice - three times to make sure it's real. He grins from ear to ear and closes the gap of distance between them. Demyx throws his arms around Zexion and shoves their mouths together. The action is quick, as Demyx steps back a second or two later. He thrusts the paper into the air before turning back to Zexion. "I can't believe we're going on a date!"

Zexion, face flustered and lips a little red from the force of the kiss, not to mention his first one, coughs. "I never said this would be a date, Demyx. It's merely you paying for us to eat."

Demyx continues to grin ear to ear as he backs up slowly, waving at Zexion as he prepares to run home to get ready. "Don't be late Zexy!"

* * *

_; ^ ; Oh this pairing. It's such a soft spot, so cute._


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Demyx and Zexion have stayed by each other. During school, Demyx meets Zexion at his locker where they proceed to walk to the office where Demyx then heads to class. At lunch, they eat together with their respective friends usually flocking to their sides and sometimes they eat separate, all depending on if Zexion has something to do. Nevertheless, they've only gone out together a few times. Demyx doesn't question why nor bothers to think there's anything wrong. He knows that Zexion is busy, that part is obvious, and he just doesn't know that when they part ways each afternoon… Zexion doesn't want to walk away.

The young man gives one glance back as Demyx runs off. He slowly leaves towards his home and is suddenly thankful that Lexaeus has practice today. Normally, he'd be questioned as to why he's acting so weird. As a close friend, Lexaeus always knows when something is up. This is why Zexion gives a sigh of relief, which is until he gets to the front door of where he lives with his guardian, Vexen.

Since before he can remember, Zexion has lived in the old house with Vexen. He can't recall anything before the car accident – before his parents' death. Vexen has raised Zexion as his own, always trying to be the father Zexion never had. As well as protect him as well as he can and in any form. Although to Zexion it doesn't matter if his father-figure is right or wrong with his words. Once something is heard so many times, one starts to believe it to be true.

The periwinkle haired boy leaves his shoes just inside the door, in an effort to leave the sand behind, and silently moves towards his room. But as any old house, there's creaks and whines with every movement.

"Zexion, are you home?"

His lips even out into a thin line, portraying next to zero emotion as Vexen rounds the corner to trap him in the foyer. The man is tall and thin, a stick compared to some of the other islanders. His skin is pale, but not sickly, and his long, flaxen hair drapes down his back with some over his shoulders. As he seems to finish giving Zexion a critical look, he raises a thin eyebrow. Questioning green eyes seem to pierce straight through the young male.

"I told you he's a bad influence. Nothing good can come from that boy. But you've been around him yet again."

Clutching at his bag, Zexion sidesteps around Vexen and heads for his room. "I go to school with him. Of course I'm around him."

Vexen scoffs, his long legs allowing him to catch up to Zexion with relative ease. He's not fast enough for the shorter male, who ducks into his room and closes the door. "People hurt each other, Zexion."

"You're a person too."

"But I'm-"

"My guardian… Is it not possible that you've hurt me or can hurt me?"

"Zexion, how dare you! I'm here to protect you."

No response comes from inside the room, not even the sound of Zexion walking around. Vexen sighs and turns around, leaving back to his study to finish up his research notes. Zexion takes a deep breath once Vexen is far enough away. He leans his head against the door while sitting on the ground, his bag absently thrown to the side. Brushing his hair to the side, he closes both eyes trying to erase all the doubts beginning to take root.

'_Demyx would never do that…_' is all he thinks before jumping to his feet. Walking over to his closet he pulls out a pair of tennis shoes. He hurries to the window and slides it open; surprised that it doesn't make much noise. Knowing he has a good couple hours before Vexen is done, Zexion crawls out the window. _'If I can just __see him… I know I'll feel better._'

It doesn't take him very long to make it to the café where they usually meet up before, or on, their dates. Demyx had told Zexion that most days he goes there before dusk to hang out with Axel and since Zexion isn't too comfortable going straight to Demyx's house, he hurries to the café.

Yet as he gets there, he stops dead in his tracks; unable to go inside, much less take another step forward. As usual, Demyx sits at the table in the corner closest to the counter. But he's not alone and he's not with Axel. Slowly, Zexion tries to begin backing away.

He's with Lexaeus – their hands touching. But he can't see much other than that with all the customers inside blocking his view as they walk to the counter to order. Then again, he believes that's all he _needs_ to see. Throbbing painfully in his chest, his heart continues to beat even though he thinks he can't breathe. Never has he felt these emotions before and he struggles to unmask them as he turns around, running back home.

'_Jealousy… isn't that the name of this disgusting feeling? No… I… can't think about that.'_

Zexion doesn't look back, he just returns to his room as though he had never left. Trying to forget it all, he aches to believe it was nothing. His brain says it was truth and his heart is too confused to bring any input to the table. He just knows that all he can think about is Demyx… even when he feels like it's tearing him apart just doing so.

_**~Sometime Before~**_

Clicking his phone shut, Demyx slides it into his pocket. He leans his elbows on the table and holds his head. Demyx has been sitting at the table he and Axel usually grab, waiting for said redhead to show up. But as of late, he's been dumped for the day. Apparently, with the school dance coming up, Axel has his eyes set on a cute little blond who doesn't know what's coming to get him. Demyx can almost see it now, the poor boy, Roxas, with Axel towering over him asking to be his date for the dance. The image made the soured mood better at least.

That is till the chair across from the small wrought iron table pulled out and, of all people, Lexaeus sits down. Like Demyx, he's still dressed in his school uniform but only because he just left practice. They sit staring amidst the silence. Well, Demyx proceeds to stare down at the table while Lexaeus stares at him instead. Demyx chuckles nervously. "So, how was practice?"

"Demyx…" The blond raises his gaze expectantly, curious as to what is so important. "It only feels right to tell you that I care for Zexion."

Suddenly, Demyx wants to leave. He feels more uncomfortable than when Lexaeus had first sat down. He knows that there was a possibility that if he hadn't approached Zexion, that Lexaeus might have gotten together with him. Obviously, they care a great deal about each other and would be a better match. But as Demyx looks at Lexaeus, he's clearly able to see only sadness; no hate, no jealousy.

Demyx pats Lexaeus' hand, feeling a little awkward about it but still wanting to comfort the guy. Lexaeus seems to show the slightest bit of a smile. "Be gentle Demyx. His heart already belongs to you."

Just as Lexaeus finishes, he pulls his hand away and stands. He says nothing more, only leaves Demyx with those bittersweet words. Fidgeting and confused, Demyx waits for the café's door to swing shut behind Lexaeus before he jumps up from his seat. He knows he has to talk to someone for some advice… he's just not quite sure who he should go to.

All of friends are out of the question; they know too much about the situation and might not be able to keep quiet. He sure knows he probably wouldn't be able to. Just as he thinks he has no one to turn to besides his parents, he recalls one person that he might be able to ask. This is why Demyx runs back to school, hoping that most of the teachers are still there.

In fact, it doesn't take him long to get there. Having only been down the street, Demyx rounds the corner and skids into the courtyard. In his mind he remembers exactly where this specific teacher will be. Hopefully he's not fed up with paperwork and is still in his office. The building standing off to the side of the school, connected by a small covered walkway, is solely the gymnasium.

Demyx comes to a stop at the large double doors, tugging one open and slipping inside the warm building. Fans can be heard in the background as Demyx walks across the tiled floor. Straight ahead, there's a door for the boys locker room and one for the girls. At the very end is a heavy navy door with a small, square window in the center. Demyx approaches it slowly, catching his breath from all the running he's done. Once there, he gives a small knock – clearly startling whoever is inside from the string of hissed swears.

"Come on in."

The blond pushes the door open to see the gym teacher hunched over his desk, which is stacked with papers. The tall, thin man leans back in his chair as Demyx moves forward to take a seat. Typically, he's doesn't have the look of a teacher. Just his facial features alone would make someone ask twice. He has piercing amber eyes and slightly pointed ears, not to mention an eye patch over his right eye. A large, jagged scar extends from his left cheek to under his left eye. To top it off he wears his long dark hair, which has grey streaks throughout, in a ponytail. From what Demyx can see he wears his usual attire; white t-shirt, loose black pants, and a whistle on a chain.

Demyx almost cringes at the thought of that whistle. After the first week of class, no one dared to fall asleep or goof around. Naturally, if Demyx told his side of the story to anyone they'd ask why go to the gym teacher. Well it just so happens that not only does he teach gym, but sex education as well. He's always been friendly with Demyx and seems the most level headed of all the teachers he has.

"Ah, Demyx… Why the hell would my laziest student come to me when he doesn't have to?"

The sarcastic comment brings a smile to Demyx's face, eliminating almost all of the tension in his body. "I wanted to ask what you think about something, Xigbar."

"Shoot."

So, Demyx begins explaining. Not just about the situation, but about his uncertainties. Even though he's never been happier, he can still see his own hesitation. Then to finish it, he explains about Lexaeus. Of course he uses their own names, seeing as most teachers and students know about him and Zexion by now. Especially Xigbar…

Slowly, Xigbar nods. However, just as he goes to say something, the phone rings. He reaches over to pick up the phone and Demyx chances a glance at the number – one of the counselors. Xigbar holds up a finger to Demyx before putting the phone to his ear. Immediately, the person on the other end begins talking, not even waiting for Xigbar to say that it's really him on the other line. Despite beginning to get slightly flustered, Xigbar's eye twitches.

"Dammit, Luxord, I'm teaching! Piss off!" A reply that seems to spark the sarcasm once more, "No I will not engage in those activities that I might decide later to do!?" He drops the phone, rather inelegantly, back onto the cradle. Xigbar takes a breath, acting as though the call never happened. "Look, Demyx this doesn't have to be that complicated. Just do what you think is best. Who cares what the others think!"

Demyx nods, glancing down to his hands before returning Xigbar's stare. He blinks, unsure of what his teacher wants.

"Get the hell out."

"What?" he can't help but blurt out.

"I have work to do and you're distracting. Get going kiddo."

**(x)Gimme a Sign(x)**

All throughout the next day, Zexion was busy – or to the point where he didn't have time to come to lunch or was there through most of his classes with Demyx. To begin with Demyx believes Zexion is trying to stay away from him, but all those thoughts vanish when he meets Demyx at his locker. The blond turns to Zexion with a wide smile on his face despite the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey," is all that Zexion mumbles before looking down at his shoes.

Demyx shuts his locker. He prepares himself to ask Zexion to go to the dance with him. The pressure weighs on his shoulders as they turn to walk through the throng of students. Shoulder to shoulder, they leave the school building and emerge outside. Demyx counts the steps until they get to where they'll part ways; each going home a different way. He swallows hard, realizing this is his last chance to ask Zexion to go to the dance.

"Bye," is the barely audible parting that meets Demyx's ears.

He stares after Zexion who calmly walks away and he feels his heart jump into his throat. He missed his chance; he didn't take Xigbar's advice. So he thinks until suddenly his feet are moving, quickly, after Zexion. Demyx reaches out and grabs at Zexion's wrist, tugging the shorter male to a stop. Before he can even begin to filter his brain, the words come spilling out. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Zexion merely stares up at him for a moment, as if the question determines the fate of the entire universe. He turns his eyes back to the ground as if he's afraid to look Demyx in the eye. The blond takes it as a sign he'll say no. Until Zexion mumbles, "Yes."

"You really want to?" Demyx watches as Zexion gives a solid nod. "Well, do you want me to pick you up tonight? We can walk to-"

"I'll meet you inside. I'll be here at seven when they open the doors."

"Ah… okay, I'll see you soon!" Demyx waves as Zexion begins to walk away. His own legs take him backwards before he spins around; jogging home to make sure everything is done before he leaves for the dance.

**(x)Gimme a Sign(x)**

Demyx scrambles up to the front doors of the school. He tries to catch his breath after running all the way here; he fell asleep doing homework and woke up at exactly half passed seven. As he walks inside, he can hear the music from down the hall. His steps are rushed but controlled in case of any wandering teachers or other students. He's calm until he gets to the cafeteria doors, where he has to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Walking into the cafeteria, he's suddenly aware of how large it really is. A DJ is set up against the back wall, his hands constantly moving to keep the music going. The entire floor is clear for dancing and the walls not occupied by the lunch line or the DJ are lined with tables displaying food and drink, as well as seating. From the looks of it, and Demyx's exaggerating imagination, the entire school population seems to be in the room.

Even in the midst of the fun he can see the principal, Xemnas, directing and ordering students to behave. His piercing golden eyes scan over each and every student that walks by, as if anyone has the gall to act out while standing right next to him. Demyx quickly glances over all of the people near him and sees no sign of Zexion. He goes to move forward when an arm is slings over his shoulders and he's pulled against Axel.

"Hey Demyx, you're late!" he says over the music.

The blond pushes away from Axel and squints in the blazing of lights going on and off. "Have you seen Zexion?"

Axel shakes his head yes, but instead of taking Demyx to where he'd be the redhead merely points back from where Demyx had just come. "He asked where you were, told him I didn't know. He went to leave and I asked, but he just said he had to use the restroom."

"Thanks Axel." Demyx mumbles, not quite paying attention after that. He scans the room one last time. The only thing that seems to catch his eye is Xigbar standing in the back, in the darker part of the room, with the psychology teacher, Luxord. The cunning, blond man is handing Xigbar a plastic cup whilst slipping a small, metal container back into his pocket. Demyx, however, ignores it completely in favor of finding Zexion.

He easily slips back out thanks to all of the supervisors being preoccupied. Walking down the hall he tries to piece everything together. He can't think of any reason why Zexion wouldn't be waiting for him, other than the fact that it is way too crowded in there. Approaching the bathroom he reflects back on how Zexion has been acting; distant and more withdrawn than normal. Demyx slowly edges the bathroom door open. Not once did Demyx believe Zexion would be in the bathroom, even though he had hoped. But as he lets the door swing shut behind him, he realizes just how much he loves him.

Zexion keeps his back to Demyx, but thanks to the mirror he stands in front of, Demyx can see him perfectly. Flustered skin, red eyes, and wet cheeks all send warning signs as the blond gets closer. He reaches out and brushes his fingers against Zexion's long sleeved shirt. Knowing he can't hide, especially after being seen, Zexion faces Demyx and swallows hard.

His fingers remain curled into fists at his side, afraid that his whole body will start shaking with sobs any moment. Zexion almost wants to back up, even though there's no room to do so; anything to hide from Demyx's concerned gaze. At first he mistakes it for pity, the way Demyx's blue eyes never leave his. But he tries to eliminate all doubts in Zexion's mind, rushing forward and pulling Zexion into his arms.

Zexion wants to push away, to slide down onto the floor and beg for a reason why. He can't comprehend why any of this has happened. Was Vexen really right about Demyx? Normally, Zexion would melt into the embrace and let all his worries be carried away. But he can't even begin to untangle himself from his thoughts. The hurt and jealousy well up inside of him just as the tears swell at the corners of his eyes.

All he can remember is the sight of Demyx's hand on top of Lexaeus'; that brief moment of sincere compassion between the top. It sends a jolt through his body and all of a sudden the arms wrapped around him seem to burn him. He pushes away from Demyx until his back hits the wall. Legs trembling, he's unsure of how he's even standing. Demyx tries to get closer, but Zexion only shakes his head. "I don't understand."

"Zexion, what's wrong?"

Clammy palms press against the tile wall, his heart caught in his throat. "Why?"

"Please, Zexion, tell me what's going on?" Ignoring the fear evident throughout Zexion's frame, Demyx reaches out and grabs at one of his hands. "You have to tell me what's wrong! I can't stand to see you like this! Please?"

Zexion's lips press together and thin out, his teeth biting at the inside of his cheek. He resists against the instinct to snatch his arm away from the blond. "I…" He tries to begin, but he chokes on a sob attempting to rise out of him. Instead, tears trickle from the corners of his eyes. They roll down his cheeks and Demyx watches, heartbroken. "…saw you w-with Lexaeus."

"It's not like that!" Demyx grabs both of Zexion's hands in his own. "I'd never do anything to hurt you! Lexaeus…" The blond sighs, suddenly frustrated with the situation. Of course he doesn't want to be the one to spill Lexaeus' feelings for him. "We were just talking; he admitted that he has feelings for you. He… I felt so bad for the big guy! The least I could do was try and make him feel better." He shakes their hands, trying to keep Zexion from listening to his own doubts. "My heart belongs to _you_, Zexion, no one else."

Demyx takes one hand to brush his thumb across the tears, wiping them away. Zexion stares down at their joined hands. "I… didn't realize that- that he felt that way."

"He _does_ and he wants you to be _happy_." A smile and a squeeze of the hands lead Demyx to leaning forward, their foreheads pressing together. "I really love you Zexion. You can always count on me."

In turn, Zexion brushes their noses together as he looks up at Demyx. "I think… no… I love you too."

Demyx grins from ear to ear as he pecks Zexion's cheek, keeping one hand linked with Zexion's. He pulls away and tugs the other towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

The blond moves them toward the door, which he pulls open only to drop Zexion's hand out of shock. Standing just out of the doorway is Xemnas, glowering down at them. He turns on his heel, "Come with me." Neither boy moves, causing Xemnas to glance over his shoulder. "Leaving teacher supervision is against the rules. Walk."

Demyx shares a glance with Zexion before both follow in toe behind Xemnas. The whole way to the teacher's lounge is quiet, save for breathing and the sound of their own footsteps. It doesn't them very long to get to the teacher's lounge; the wooden door marked with a metal plate reading "Faculty Only". Both watch as Xemnas opens the door wide open and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the two teachers.

"I would like to proposition you," says the serious, British accented man.

Now, neither student has ever seen much of Luxord as he's the counselor and neither needs his, well, counseling. Demyx spies around Xemnas' side to see the little metal container from early sitting on the table. Beside it are two plastic cups, empty – a telltale sign of mischief. Luxord himself, with his short, slicked back blond hair and goatee, has his arm stretched out across the back of the couch he and Xigbar sit on. They sit leg to leg with Luxord leaning close even as Xigbar seems to be staring off into space. Xigbar does manage to focus enough to squint his one good eye.

"P…P-Prepositional… don't put 'ur English crap on me, you Brit."

Luxord sighs, but happily so, as he reaches over to grab the end of Xigbar's ponytail. "I said 'proposition', luv. You're so funny when you're drunk."

At that, Xemnas clears his throat. The two teachers immediately turn their attention to him, his eyes silencing any words. Xemnas turns around and looks at Demyx and Zexion in turn. "Because neither of you can follow the rules, both of you are to go home. No loitering around."

Demyx opens his mouth to say something, but Zexion grabs at his hand, urging him to leave. Behind the two love birds, the door closes with a definite click and eerie silence. In an effort to break the tension, Demyx chuckles, "So glad I'm not in their shoes!"

"No one would want to be scolded by Xemnas."

The blond pulls Zexion closer to his side, wrapping both arms around one of his; their hands still clasped together. "Yeah, we can leave and get away with… proper…prepo…"

"Proposition?" questions Zexion, more or less thinking aloud of what Demyx could possibly be thinking.

"Right! We can get away with propositioning each other." Zexion, unable to stop from being tugged along by Demyx, keeps his head down and his hair in his face to hide the pink tinting his cheeks. Beside him, Demyx laughs as they near the front doors of the school.


End file.
